Invocation
by maxelere
Summary: Lorsque 2 ados hystériques n'ont rien d'autre à faire qu'invoquer Sirius avec un pentacle que peut il arriver ? Arriver dans le monde des Maraudeurs par ex et s'occuper du corps de Remus et Sirius héhé... XD
1. Chapitre 1 : Découverte

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

_**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de HP sont a JK Rowling, mais les personnages Julie et Manon m'appartiennent gniaaaa !!! _

_**NDLA : **Bon hum ... ceci est une histoire que m'a commandé une amie et qui m'a demandé de partir en trip total !! Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si par moment les personnages ont des réactions assez bizarres, ou si leur propos sont assez crus ! Voili voilou !!! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

_**2007 : France**_

« Pfffff ... et on va faire quoi au juste du reste de la journée ??? » demanda Julie en haussant les sourcils d'exaspération.

« ... Hi !! On va télécharger des épisodes des Frères Scott !! Rahhh Chad Mickael Murray il est trop miam miam !! » répondit Manon en affichant un sourire rêveur ... débile ?

Julie roula des yeux pour montrer le peu d'intérêt qu'elle accordait à ces séries pour ados arriérés en manque cruel de cerveau.

« J'ai mieux ! » ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire, « on va faire du spiritisme ! Héhé ! J'ai tout le matériel : craies pour dessiner le pentacle, bougies, verre en cristal... »

« Heu ... tu voudrais pas invoquer Satan par hasard ? Si c'est ça je te suis pas ... » murmura Manon tendue.

« Ben ... que dirais tu d'invoquer Sirius ? Au moins, si ça marche et qu'on arrive à le faire venir on pourra en faire notre 4 heure ! » dit Julie d'un air malicieux.

« Top là ! Je marche ! » répondit Manon avec un aire pervers qu'elle réussit si bien.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la chambre où elles étaient terrées depuis le début de la journée et se rendirent dans le salon où elles avaient plus de place. Manon s'assit sur le sol en parquet pendant que Julie s'affairait à dessiner le pentacle et à allumer les bougies. Une fois que tout fut prêt, les deux amies s'assirent à l'intérieur du cercle magique et se donnèrent la main pour entonner on ne peut plus sérieusement :

« Sirius es tu là ? Si tu es là réponds nous ! »

Au bout de la sixième fois, les deux filles s'arrêtèrent, le contour du cercle venait de s'allumer d'une lumière bleutée tandis que les bougies s'éteignaient les unes après les autres.

« ... Je crois qu'on vient de faire une grosse connerie ! » murmura Julie les yeux exorbités.

Avant même que Manon ne puisse répondre, un cocon de lumière bleutée les enveloppa toutes les deux. Elles se sentirent aspirées dans le sol qui s'ouvrait sous elles dans un énorme fracas, couvrant leurs hurlements, puis ... plus rien. Le salon redevint normal, mais aucune traces des deux adolescentes.

_**Poudlard 1977**_

Le professeur Tilly d'Etude des Moldus marchait de long en large dans sa salle tandis qu'il faisait un cours magistral sur les croyances moldues.

« En effet, les pentacles ou cercles magiques moldus ne sont que pures fabulations de ceux-ci ; et ils les attribuent à des êtres maléfiques vénérant généralement « Satan ». Bien entendu, ces pentacles n'ont aucun pouvoirs magiques car ... ».

Le professeur s'interrompit à cause du pentacle qu'il avait dessiné au sol en exemple et qui, par on ne sait quel mystère s'était mis à briller. La lumière bleutée atteint les tables et les élèves commencèrent à hurler et à se lever de leur chaise pour éviter le phénomène. Soudain un éclair rouge fusa du fond de la salle, frôla le professeur et percuta le dôme lumineux qui ne cessait de s'étendre.

« SIRIUS BLACK !!! » hurla le professeur, « RANGEZ VOTRE BAGUETTE DANGER PUBLIC !! »

« Ben quoi ? ... Ça se stupefix pas la lumière ?!... » bougonna Sirius à son camarade aux cheveux ébouriffés.

« La prochaine fois tu m'écouteras espèce d'immonde boule de poils !! »

Une jeune fille rousse se pencha à l'oreille du fautif en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

« Vraiment pitoyable ... » chuchota-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

Sirius ne se retourna pas pour laver l'affront et répondit la tête baissée vers ses pieds.

« La ferme la cochonne ! Retournes dans ta tourbière : la bibliothèque ! »

« Ça c'est bas ! » répondit Lily furieuse.

Remus frappa l'arrière du crâne de Lily et Sirius pour les faire taire.

« Arrêtez vos gamineries et regardez plutôt le pentacle ! » leur intima Remus.

Les Maraudeurs regardèrent le dôme bleuté diminuer petit à petit, laissant entre apercevoir les formes de deux corps immobiles. Puis, en un flash argenté toute lumière et toute trace du cercle disparurent ne laissant que deux jeunes filles à l'air hagard, assises sur le sol de pierre de la salle.

Le professeur Tilly resta muet de stupeur pendant un bon moment, encore figé dans sa position initiale : en train d'essayer d'arracher la baguette de Sirius qui persistait à vouloir essayer tous ses sorts sur le phénomène magique. Il se ressaisit finalement et se rapprocha lentement des deux ados.

« Par Merlin ... ça fonctionne donc !! ... » jura le professeur.

Les Maraudeurs se placèrent devant le professeur et s'avancèrent pour toucher du bout des doigts les deux êtres d'apparence féminine et vérifier leur réaction.

Sirius s'accroupit auprès de la brune la plus proche et posa son index, comme sur une sonnette de vélo. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui, légèrement comateuse.

Sirius esquissa un sourire ironique.

« Bad trip gamine !! » se moqua-t-il.

A ces mots, la jeune brune sembla sortir de sa transe et écarquilla les yeux en fixant Sirius comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Alors Sirius, t'as une groupie en plus à ce que je vois ! » dit James narquois.

La jeune femme se jeta sur sa voisine et lui hurla dans les oreilles pour la réveiller.

« JULIIIIEEEEEE !!!! ON A RÉUSSIE !!! IL Y A SIRIUS !! AHHHHH IL EST TROP MIAM MIAM MON DIEU !!!! »

« AH BORDEL !!!! MAIS GUEULE PAS COMME ÇA !! ... IL EST OÙ ????? » hurla Julie en saisissant Manon par les épaules.

Manon fit un large sourire à Julie, désignant par la même occasion le jeune homme aux longs cheveux se tenant toujours à côté d'elles. Julie se mit alors à suffoquer en voyant le BBT (Beau Brun Ténébreux) à ses côtés.

« AHHHH !!! PUTAIN LA VACHE ! IL EST PLUS QUE CONSOMMABLE !!! » finit par expulser Julie.

« Je vous remercie de votre diagnostic quant à ma date de péremption jeune fille ! Mais avant de « consommer » quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais que vous me suiviez dans mon bureau toutes les deux ! » les interrompit un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs, qui était entré dans la salle de classe pendant les cris hystériques de Manon.

Julie rougit légèrement sous la remarque ironique du vieillard, ce qui déclencha un fous rire moqueur chez son amie.

« Muahaha !! Tu t'en faites casser par un vieux machin !! »

« Encore une remarque de ta part et je te pourfends avec l'épée de Conan le Barbare ! ... Manante ! » grogna Julie, passablement vexée..

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et jetèrent un dernier regard affamé en direction de Sirius puis emboîtèrent le pas au directeur de Poudlard. Elles laissèrent derrière elles une classe abasourdie dont la majorité des élèves gobaient encore les mouches (:O), des Maraudeurs amusés et intéressés et un Sirius les yeux encore exorbités, incrédule. Les jeunes moldues suivirent Dumbledore à travers les dédales d couloirs, légèrement inquiètes. Le vieil homme s'arrêta devant la statue d'un nain borgne.

« Patacitrouille ! » dit calmement le directeur.

Julie regarda Manon avec un air profondément désespéré.

« C'est quoi le trip ? Il parle aux statues ce vieux croulant maintenant ?! »

« Julie !! Un peu de respect pour le troisième âge ! ... Et puis réfléchis ! ... Si il y a Sirius alors on est à Poudlard ... et donc ce « vieux croulant » ce serait Dumbledore ! » s'écria Manon.

A ces mots, Dumbledore se retourna et leur adressa un sourire bienveillant.

« Avancez je vous pris ! » leur ordonna-t-il en leur désignant l'ouverture dans le mur.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans son bureau et s'assirent sur les fauteuils de velours rouge, suivies du vieil homme qui prit place face à elles, à son bureau.

« Bien, ... je crois que vous avez quelque chose à me raconter ! J'aimerais savoir comment êtes vous arrivé jusqu'ici ?! » demanda le directeur.

Julie lança un coup d'oeil à son amie et commença son explication.

« Hmmm ... et bien on était tranquille chez moi, et ne sachant pas très bien comment s'occuper on a décidé de euh ... pratiquer un peu de spiritisme ... » avoua Julie.

« Et d'un seul coup : pouf on a atterrit ici avec vous et euh Sirius héhé !! » gloussa Manon.

Le directeur restait sérieux et son visage demeurait impassible.

« Bien, mais j'aimerais que vous me racontiez précisément ce que vous avez fais et dis ! » demanda le vieil homme. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en rougissant.

« On doit vraiment vous dire TOUT ce qu'on a dit ? » l'interrogea Manon.

« Tout ! » ordonna Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil.

« Hum .. euh ... on a tracé un pentacle au sol avec de la craie, on a mis des bougies autour, on s'est assise dans le cercle et pouf nous voilà !! » résuma Julie.

Le sourcil du directeur restait désespérément levé.

« Et les paroles prononcées ? »

« Rahhh bon d'accord !! ... On a invoqué un de vos élèves en hurlant son prénom comme des groupies de Tokio Hotel !! » admit Manon.

« Quel élève ? ... » demanda le directeur en souriant.

« Sirius ... » marmonna Julie avec un air boudeur.

« Uh ... reste à m'éclaircir sur un point en particulier : comment connaissez vous notre existence ? » les interrogea Dumbledore soucieux.

« Hein ?? Mais attendez il y a plein de bouquin sur vous, et des tee-shirts, des blogs, des tasses et même du papier toilette !!! Reste que jusqu'à maintenant pour tout le monde y compris nous vous étiez fictif ... apparemment non ... » dit Manon, légèrement déroutée.

« Du papier toilette ? ... Merlin ! ... Hum, en attendant que je tire tout cela au clair vous resterez à Poudlard où vous y suivrez les cours de sorcellerie, on vous répartira selon la Tradition ! » annonça-t-il.

« Suivez moi ! » dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Potions

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JK Rowling : enfin Poudlard et Les Maraudeurs, les reste c'est à moi :)_

_**NDLA : **Voilà le deuxième chapitre !! J'en suis déjà au quatrième chapitre mais bon ça prend du temps de recopier alors ... mais ne vous inquiétez pas !! On va bientôt s'occuper du corps des Maraudeurs !! miam miam !! XD_

_Bonne lecture !!_

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux jeunes filles furent emmenées dans la Grande Salle où le déjeuner était en train d'être servis. Tous les élèves chuchotaient à leur passage, certains les pointant du doigt. Arrivée sur l'estrade où déjeunait les professeurs, le directeur frappa dans ses mains pour ramener le calme parmi ses étudiants. Le brouhaha ambiant diminua rapidement.

« Chers professeurs, chers élèves, j'aimerais que vous souhaitiez la bienvenue à deux nouvelles élèves qui intégreront le cursus scolaire à la 6ème année ! Mesdemoiselles avancez je vous pris ! » leur intima-t-il.

Les deux jeunes filles avancèrent jusqu'au vieil homme qui se trouvait près d'un tabouret surmonté d'un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Le directeur désigna Manon et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. La jeune fille s'assit et attendit la pose du chapeau.

« _Ah Manon ! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici un jour ! »_

_« Uh ! ... Vous me connaissez ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! J'ai entendu parler de toi et ton amie jusqu'ici ! Il faut dire que votre degré de perversité a atteint un niveau encore jamais vu ici... Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Mr Black !... »_

_« Uh... euh d'accord!... Et sans pouvoir magique on fait quoi au juste ? »_

_« Je serais vous je ne dirais pas ça ... bref, revenons au sujet principal : où vais je vous mettre ?... »_

_« Pas Serpentard ! Pas Serdaigle ! Pas Poufsouffle ! ... Maintenant débrouillez vous ! »_

_« Devant le choix qu'il me reste, je dirais donc ... »_

« GRYFFONDOR !! » entendit on dans tout la Grande Salle. La table des Gryffondor applaudit mollement à cette annonce. Manon se leva souriante et céda sa place à Julie.

« _Hmmmm Julie, toi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! »_

_« Bon abrège espèce de vieux bonnet pourri ! Si tu la fermes pas rapidement tu serviras de litière pour le chien de Hagrid, et quand on voit la taille du chien ... »_

_« Hum bien, ... bon alors quand à vous aucune hésitations ! Ce sera ... »_

« SERP... » commença le Choixpeau mais il fut vite interrompue par Julie qui l'arracha de sa tête pour le jeter à terre. La jeune fille sauta dessus à pied joint et hurla comme une hystérique.

« GRYFFONDOR J'AI DIS !! GRYFFONDOR !!! »

La jeune fille remis rageusement le Choixpeau sous l'air ébahie de l'assistance. Et au bout de quelques secondes, la voix apeurée et bégayante du Choixpeau se fit entendre.

« GRY...GRYFFONDOR !! »

La jeune hystérique arracha le Choixpeau et le jeta avant d'aller retrouver Manon souriante.

Les deux jeunes filles se félicitèrent mutuellement quant à l'attribution de leur maison, puis rejoignirent la table des Gryffondors. Elles s'assirent en bout de table, le seul endroit où il y avait de la place, et commencèrent une discussion enflammée.

« Bon alors mettons nous d'accord tout de suite : TU prends Sirius ou JE prends Sirius ? Parce que bon, soyons honnêtes je l'ai vu en premier ! Et puis il faut dire ce qui est : c'est le tombeur de Poudlard ! Alors si tu lui tournes autour, il dira oui tout de suite ! Autant dire que c'est pas intéressant vu que tu préfères les challenges !! Mais bon je dois avouer que ... » argumenta Manon avant d'être coupée par Julie.

« Oui, oui, bon ça va j'ai compris ! TU prends Sirius et JE prends ... euh ... » se demanda Julie légèrement inquiète à l'idée de n'avoir rien avoir à se mettre sous la dent.

« Bah prends James ! Il est plutôt pas mal ! Dans le même genre que Sirius mais avec moins de cheveux et plus pâle aussi ! » tenta Manon.

« Pour me faire frapper par Lily ? Non mais ça va pas ! » cria Julie, attirant les regards sur elle, auxquels elle répondit par un geste obscène.

« Non plus sérieusement t'as rien d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Manon.

« Hmmm ... ben prends Remus ! Plutôt miam miam dans son genre ... quoi que pas mal frigide ! T'auras du boulot ma vieille ! » se moqua la jeune brune aux cheveux longs.

« Pourquoi pas ... je pourrais tenter de le dégeler sexuellement ! Parce que c'est vrai qu'il est complètement gelé le pauvre !! » s'exclama la jeune brune aux yeux verts.

« Top là ! » proposa Manon souriante.

« Ok !! Ça commence maintenant ! » conclu Julie en se levant.

« Euh tu vas où ? » s'inquiéta son amie.

« Prendre nos emplois du temps andouille ! » soupira Julie en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs.

Elle revient 5 minutes plus tard munies de 2 parchemins qu'elle posa sur la table.

« Bon, matières générales et en options je nous ai pris : Arithmancie et Étude des Moldus ! » annonça Julie gaiement.

« Quoi ??? Arithmancie ?? Mais attends on va galérer !! Et Étude des Moldus ? On en a pas besoin ! T'es gelé du cerveau ma parole !! » s'énerva Manon.

« Eh oh du calme ! Arithmancie ça devrait pas être dur vu qu'avant on était en Terminale Scientifique ... et Remus y est en plus ! Et puis Étude des Moldus, justement ce sera simple pour nous et en plus ... Sirius y est !! » argumenta la jeune Moldue.

« Mouais... bon on commence avec quoi cette aprèm ? » demanda Manon en boudant légèrement.

« Hmmm ... Potions ! En commun avec les Serpentards ! » annonça Julie en lisant le parchemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles se rendirent en cours de potion, arrivant bonnes dernières à cause de quelques escaliers capricieux. Le professeur, un vieil homme aux cheveux gras poivre et sel, les accueillit assez froidement.

« Ah c'est vous les jeunes Moldues ! Bon tenez le vous pour dis : je ne fais pas garderie ici ! Alors sans pouvoir je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous allez pouvoir faire dans mon cours ..., enfin si au moins vous avez quelques traces d'intelligence vous vous mettrez au fond de la salle et vous n'ouvrirez pas la bouche de l'heure ! » grogna le professeur sous les rires moqueurs des Serpentards.

« Bien Monsieur ... » se résigna Manon en baissant la tête.

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent à la table du fond et tentèrent péniblement de suivre la recette de la potion écrite au tableau.

« Philtre de paix, philtre de paix il me saoule avec son philtre de paix ! » grogna Julie en hachant des scarabées.

« Hmm ... surtout que notre chaudron commence à fumer.. » constata Manon.

« Rahhh !! ... Vide le chaudron on recommence tout !! »

« Hein ? Et je le vide où le chaudron ? Je le vide comment ? En claquant des doigts peut être ?! » dit elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Au moment où elle claqua des doigts, le contenu du chaudron disparu.

« La classe !! » siffla Julie, « attends moi aussi j'essaye !! »

« Philtre de paix ! » dit elle en claquant des doigts.

Un liquide argenté emplit le chaudron.

« Sympa comme truc ! Tiens appelle le prof, ça va lui en boucher un coin ! » conseilla Manon.

Après quelques minutes le doigt levé, le professeur consentit à venir les voir.

« Alors Mesdemoiselles ? Vous abandonnez ? Vous avez décidé de retourner chez vous et de nous laisser en paix ? » se moqua méchamment le prof.

« Ben parlant de paix, on a finit le philtre monsieur ! » annonça Julie en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je suppose que cette mixture est ce que vous appelez un philtre de paix ? » demanda le professeur Sabbath, « et bien je pense ne prendre aucun risque en goûtant votre potion ! » dit-il en portant une louche à ses lèvres.

A peine eu-t-il avalé une gorgé, qu'il s'effondra au sol en ronflant.

« Euh... il est puissant notre philtre tu trouves pas ? » s'inquiéta Manon.

« Ben au cas où, j'avais versé ma boîte de somnifère dedans avant qu'il ne goûte ! » avoua Julie en réprimant un rire.

En voyant le prof profondément endormie, les deux jeunes filles ramassèrent leurs affaires et sortirent sous l'oeil admiratif des Maraudeurs.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Amorçage

_**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

_**Disclaimer : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à JK Rowling mais le reste c'est n'à moi !!! gniark !_

_**NDLA : **Coucou tout le monde !! Voilà la suite enfin !! Et enfin, Moi et Manon (et oui Julie c'est moi héhé ) nous commençons à nous occuper plus sérieusement de notre cher Mumus et Sirius !!! XD _

_Bonne lecture !! En esperant que ça vous plaise !! Je ne tarderais pas à poster le chapitre 4 qui est déjà écris, il me reste juste à le taper !!! Allez reviews svp !! _

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

Le château était calme, tous les étudiants étaient en cours pour leur dernière heure de la journée. Le soleil déclinait lentement et miroitait à travers les vitres de la salle du professeur Figuier, le professeur d'Arithmancie.

« Bien Mesdemoiselles, je vais vous poser quelques question afin de vérifier votre niveau ! » annonça le professeur en toisant les jeunes Moldues qui minaudaient au fond de la salle en regardant Remus (qui adoptait son expression typiquement Remussienne : le roulement des yeux exaspérés).

« Énoncez moi le théorème de Pythagore je vous prie ! » demanda-t-il en souriant méchamment.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent décontenancées.

« Pardon ? ... Vous voulez pas plutôt l'énoncé du TVI (Théorème des Valeurs Intermédiaires) ou la limite en 0+ de la fonction Ln ? Non parce que là ... » s'étonna Julie abasourdie.

« Répondez à ma question s'il vous plaît, et n'essayez pas d'inventer des théorèmes pour m'épater voulez vous ! » dit le professeur en haussant la voix.

Les autres élèves commencèrent à ricaner devant le mutisme des 2 élèves mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite en voyant le regard noir de la miss aux cheveux mi longs.

« Le carré de l'hypoténuse est égale à la somme des carrés des deux autres côtés ! Ça vous va ?! » grogna Julie.

Le professeur, au grand étonnement des deux filles, restait sans voix. Cependant il reprit rapidement contenance et tenta autre chose.

« Bien, il va sans dire que vous êtes douées ! » admit le professeur Figuier.

A ces mots, Manon roula des yeux, arborant une mine exaspérée.

« Mais saurez vous résoudre ceci ? » demanda-t-il en posant au tableau l'équation : 2x ½

Manon poussa un profond soupir et répondit aussitôt sous les visages abasourdies des élèves.

« x ¼ ! Vous en avez d'autres en stock comme ça ? Non parce que là on frise l'ennui ! » ironisa Manon.

Le professeur resta figé en entendant la bonne réponse. Il répondit par une moue approbatrice et se retourna pour commencer son cours sur les factorisations et développement. Remus se retourna et lança un regard admiratif en direction des jeunes Moldues.

_OoooooooooooooooooooooO_

La première journée à Poudlard s'était agréablement bien déroulé et les Gryffondors goûtaient maintenant un repos bien mérité dans leur salle commune. On ne comptait que les Maraudeurs et les 2 filles. Les quatre garçons étaient affalés dans de gros fauteuils de velours rouges et discutaient Quidditch. Enfin plus précisément, James et Sirius discutaient. Remus lui commençait ses devoirs à rendre pour la semaine prochaine et Peter comatait dans son coin.

Les deux jeunes filles quant à elles gloussaient en regardant l'objet de leur fantasme : Remus et Sirius.

Mais Manon soupira de dépit en voyant le BBT (Beau Brun Ténébreux) monter les marches de l'escalier menant à son dortoir.

« Beuh ! Il va où là ?! » se demanda-t-elle.

« Hmmm 'sais pas ! ... Il va peut être s'allonger sur son lit et attendre que tu le rejoignes ! » la taquina Julie.

« Oh ça va hein ! ... Puisque c'est ça je vais me venger sur le Nutella ! » grogna Manon en en sortant une boîte d'une poche de son baggy noir.

« Quoi !!! Me dis pas que tu l'avais déjà avant d'arriver ici ! » manqua de s'étrangler Julie.

« Beuh non ... j'ai juste claqué des doigts ! » sourit Manon.

« Ah oui tiens, j'avais failli l'oublier ce truc là ! ... » murmura Julie en lissant errer son regard sur Remus qui écrivait frénétiquement sur un parchemin.

Puis prise d'une idée subite, elle abandonna Manon qui léchait ses doigts plein de Nutella et se dirigea vers le Loup Garou. Sur le chemin elle claqua des doigts et sa tenue changea du tout au tout. En haut apparu un corset noir avec un décolleté vertigineux, et en guise de bas apparu une mni jupe de cuir noir traversée de chaînes, et des bottes en cuir noir à gros crampons. Un dernier claquement de doigts et ses cheveux devinrent rouges. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit près de Remus.

« Hmm Remuuuus ?! » roucoula-t-elle en se penchant légèrement afin qu'il puisse contempler son ample décolleté.

« Moui ? ... Oh Merlin !! Mais que... qu'est ce que tu veux ?!! » bégaya Remus en se retournant précipitamment.

Elle prit son menton entre ses doigts et le força à se retourner.

« Dis moi Remus ... il n'y aurait pas un billard à Poudlard?! » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh ... non pourquoi tu dis ça ? ... » dit-il suspicieux.

« Oh disons que je maîtrise à la perfection les queues, les trous et les boules ! ... » murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur la cuisse du Maraudeur.

Remus prit alors une belle teinte rouge brique et se leva rapidement.

« Hein ?! Non mais ça va pas !! Je, je ... ahhhhh !!! » finit-il en ramassant ses affaires pour finalement rejoindre son dortoir en courant.

Julie le regarda s'éloigner en souriant victorieusement, puis retourna auprès de Manon qui s'occupait toujours de son Nutella. Au moment où Julie s'assit, Manon arrêta son doigt plein de Nutella auprès de sa bouche et ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément. Julie passa une main devant ses yeux mais aucune réactions.

« Alors gamine, on a une petite faim ? Je peux combler ton creux si tu veux ! » proposa Sirius aguicheur.

Julie se retourna et regretta vraiment d'avoir jeté son dévolu sur Remus. Sirius ne portait qu'en tout et pour tout un large baggy noir laissant apparaître son caleçon noir. Son torse nu présentait un teint halé et des gouttes d'eau (venant de la douche qu'il venait de prendre) serpentaient le long de ses pectoraux bien dessinés. Ses longs cheveux noirs encore humides retombaient sensuellement devant ses yeux noirs. Un rictus habitait ses lèvres, le rendant parfaitement ... irrésistible. Manon suffoqua pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Julie qui lui murmura en même temps :

« A l'attaque ! »

Manon réagit alors et se leva, son baggy descendant légèrement, retenu par ses hanches. Elle s'approcha lentement de Sirius, un sourire explicite aux lèvres. Elle leva son doigt plein de Nutella et l'approcha du torse de Sirius, qui pour le coup recula.

« Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Je viens de prendre ma douche ! » protesta Sirius.

« J'accepte l'invitation, tout simplement ! » murmura Manon en souriant.

Et elle posa son doigt sur son torse, traçant des arabesques autour de ses abdominaux.

« Et maintenant ? » soupira Sirius excédé.

« Maintenant ? ... Ça ! » répondit-elle en se penchant sur le torse du Maraudeur pour lécher les traces de Nutella.

Elle suivit les arabesques de pâte a tartiner de sa langue, laissant un Sirius crispé, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Lorsqu'elle eu finit, elle lui lança un clin d'oeil coquin, l'embrassa sur la joue et retourna à son pot de Nutella comme si de rien n'étais.

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Une heure plus tard, c'est un James moqueur qui vint pour ramener son ami, demeuré dans la même position pendant tout ce temps, dans son dortoir.

« Alors Patmole ! T'as passé une bonne soirée ? Ça fait quoi de servir de jouet à une fille pour une fois ?! » se moqua James en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sirius qui avait les yeux dans le vague.

« ...Merlin ! ... J'aime cette fille ! » murmura Sirius encore atterré.

« Hmmm moui ... en fait c'est surtout ton anatomie centrale qui a l'air de l'apprécier ! » constata James en partant dans un fous rire magistral.

« Hein ? Quoi ! » paniqua l'Animagus en rougissant.

Et lorsqu'il vit la bosse qui déformait son baggy, il vira au cramoisi.

« Sirius, mon vieux, t'es bon pour une autre douche ! ... Mais froide cette fois ! » plaisanta James, « Allez, viens on va se coucher Dom Juan ! »

Et les deux Maraudeurs montèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre Remus dans le dortoir.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Mise à feu enclenchée

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

_**NDLA : **Me revoilà !!! J'ai finis de taper le nouveau chapitre !! Remus se réveille enfin et Sirius ...; bah Sirius il sert encore de jouet pour ne pas changer ! XD Bonne lecture !! Et merci à mes deux plus fidèles revieweuses : virg05 et Miss Lisa Black !! _

_**Disclaimer : **Encore et toujours la même chose !!! _

_**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

Au beau milieu de la nuit, la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit, laissant passer deux jeunes filles. Elles ses rendirent discrètement devant la porte du dortoir des garçons, y accrochèrent quelque chose à la poignée et retournèrent se coucher silencieusement.

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Au matin, le soleil qui filtrait à travers les persiennes du dortoir des garçons réveilla les espèces masculines qui y dormaient. Après quelques minutes de grognement et de bruits de draps froissés, Sirius se leva et se prépara à descendre prendre son gargantuesque petit déjeuner du dimanche. Il se gratta la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage. Il ouvrit la porte du dortoir, les yeux mi clos, encore embrumés par le sommeil. Soudain le Maraudeur se figea en voyant le morceau de tissus accroché à la poignée de la porte, côté couloir. Il le prit en souriant et le regarda de plus près avant de laisser échapper un sifflement admiratif.

« Eh bah !! T'es un chaud lapin mon Remus !! Vilain cachottier ! » dit-il en se retournant vers l'intéressé, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Le Loup-Garou émergea alors du fond de son lit et prit une mine interrogative. Sirius agita fièrement un string rouge au bout de son bras et lu le texte qui y était brodé.

« Mumus For Ever ! » clama Sirius, ce qui fit rougir le Maraudeur.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais c'est pas moi ! C'est pas vrai ! » hurla Remus paniqué.

« Oh allez fais pas l'innocent mon loulou ! C'était accroché à la poignée de la porte ! ... T'auras pas traîné si c'est une des deux nouvelles ! » lui lança Sirius avec un clin d'oeil.

« Uh... qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? ... » grogna James en sortant la tête de sous son oreiller.

« Notre Mumus national a fais grimper une Moldue aux rideaux ! » se moqua Sirius en sautant sur le concerné qui se cachait rougissant, sous les draps.

« Eh bien lui au moins, il n'aura pas servis de jouet à une Moldue. Et maintenant si ça vous embête pas, j'aimerais finir ma nuit ! » grogna James en se retournant dans son lit.

Remus sortit alors de son lit et regarda Sirius suspicieusement.

« T'as servis de joujou à une des deux nouvelles ?! »

« C'est faux ! C'est James qui déraille ! Tu me connais aucune ne me résiste ! » tenta Sirius.

« Faux !! Celle là te résiste et tu pourras jamais te la faire ! » intervint James en émergeant de son oreiller.

Remus ricana et montra du doigt son ami en se moquant. Sirius jura, vexé, et sortit du dortoir passablement énervé.

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Manon descendit les escaliers pour aller déjeuner, et entamer son deuxième jour à Poudlard. Elle était habillée d'une jupe noire de longueur moyenne, de grandes chaussettes colorées et des Vans noires pour le bas, et un tee-shirt bariolé portant l'inscription « Facile à enfiler » venait compléter l'ensemble. Et enfin d'un claquement de doigt elle avait coloré ses cheveux en rose fuchsia. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle celle ci était vide. Seul un garçon était déjà attablé devant une assiette tellement remplie de nourriture qu'il disparaissait derrière. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et reconnut Sirius qui avait ses fourchettes en main et s'apprêtait à manger. Manon sourit, une idée derrière la tête.

« Alors beau gosse lubrique, on a une petite faim ? Je peux combler ton creux moi aussi ! » proposa Manon en s'approchant d'un Sirius aux yeux exorbités, la fourchette immobilisée à mi-chemin.

Elle claqua des doigts et des chaînes apparurent et ligotèrent les mains du jeune homme derrière le dossier de sa chaise, d'autres immobilisèrent son torse l'empêchant de se lever.

« Hé !! Non mais t'es pas bien ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ! Et mon petit déjeuner alors ?! » protesta Sirius.

« Ton petit déjeuner c'est moi qui m'en occupe ! Et maintenant silence ! »

Un claquement de doigt et il devint muet. Manon prit place sur les genoux de Sirius, et entama la nourriture stockée dans l'assiette du Maraudeur sous les yeux furieux de celui-ci. Elle prit tout son temps, savourant chaque bouchée sans se préoccuper de l'Animagus qui essayait de se détacher. Au bout de longues minutes, elle prit la dernière tranche de bacon et se retourna pour la déguster juste devant le visage cramoisi de Sirius. Elle lâcha un petit rire moqueur et lui rendit sa voix.

« MON PETIT DÉJEUNER ! T'AS PAS LE DOIT DE FAIRE ÇA ! T'AS VRAIMENT INTÉRÊT À COURIR TRÈS VITE PARCE QUE DÈS QUE JE T'AURAIS ATTRAPÉ JE M'ASSURERAIS QUE TU T'ENDORMES À JAMAIS !!! » hurla Sirius hors de lui.

« Oh mon pauvre chaton ! ... En tout cas toi tu es parfaitement réveillé ! » dit-elle narquoise en pointant son entre jambe.

Elle se leva alors et partit, laissant un Sirius furieux, attaché à sa chaise devant une assiette vide.

C'est un Remus amusé qui le détacha quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'il descendait prendre son petit déjeuner. Sirius partir de la Grande Salle en furie, grognant entre ses dents et proférant des menaces de morts. Remus s'assit alors à son tour à table, bien vite rejoint par un James encore comateux. Ils commencèrent à déjeuner mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite en voyant la personne qui entrait dans la Salle.

Julie approchait d'un pas décidé vers leur table. Ses cheveux rouge s'harmonisait parfaitement avec la mini jupe en cuir noir qui laissait entrevoir son porte jarretelle. Les haut était de tulle transparent, et elle portait les même bottes que la dernière fois. La jeune fille s'approcha de Remus en se déhanchant légèrement. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, et passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme qui menaçait de s'étouffer.

« Alors mon Mumus, t'as trouvé mon petit cadeau ce matin ? » demanda-t-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux du Maraudeur.

Elle claqua des doigts et une cravache apparut dans sa main libre. Elle se pencha alors à l'oreille du Loup-Garou.

« Je te fouetterais jusqu'à ce que tu te réchauffes, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter ! » lui murmura-t-elle en caressant son torse de sa cravache. Elle se recula légèrement et passa sa langue sur les lèvres du jeune Maraudeur qui frémit et grogna. Il la regarda un sourire aux lèvres.

« T'as un don pour ça trésor ! » complimenta-t-il aguicheur la jeune fille, atterrée de l'entendre parler à la Sirius Black.

James quant à lui ne s'en remit pas et tomba de sa chaise, les yeux exorbités. Le bruit de la chute sembla faire revenir Remus à la réalité. Il se leva soudainement, bousculant Julie encore assise sur ses genoux, et bafouilla cramoisi.

« C'EST PAS MOI ! C'EST PAS VRAI, J'AI PAS DIS ÇA ! TU M'AS JETÉ UN SORT DE CONFUSION HEIN ! AVOUS ! ET PUIS, ET PUIS ... ELOIGNES TOI DE MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! NE M'APPROCHES PLUS JAMAIS ! » hurla-t-il hors de lui sous les yeux d'un James complètement largué. Il sortit furieux, et se dirigea vers la sortie du Château. James se rassit, comateux, sur sa chaise.

« Uhh ... t'as fais quoi à mon Remus ?! » demanda-t-il affolé en se tournant vers la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

« J'ai commencé à le dégeler ! ... Il a juste eu peur de la montée des eaux c'est tout ! » plaisanta Julie en sortant de la Grande Salle à son tour.

Elle remonta dans le dortoir des filles à la recherche de son amie.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Explosion imminente

_**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

_**NDLA :** Et voilà chapitre 5 : où comment tout peut se retourner sans qu'on y puisse quoi que ce soit. Et où comment Remus devient miam un dieu vivant !!! _

_**Disclaimer : **Les maraudeurs sont malheureusement à JK Rowling._

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

Julie trouva son amie plantée au beau milieu de leur dortoir privé, et affichant un sourire béat, en pleine contemplation du mur qui lui faisait face. On ne voyait plus rien de la peinture blanche qui recouvrait à l'origine les murs du dortoir. A présent, des dizaines et des dizaines de posters de Bill et Tom Kaulitz du groupe Tokio Hotel recouvraient les murs. Et bien entendu, les posters étaient magiques... ce qui signifiait que les deux jumeaux qui posaient sur les affiches ne cessaient de lancer des clins d'oeil ou de faire des sourires aguicheurs pour le moins exaspérant.

Après un léger temps d'arrêt dû à l'étonnement, la jeune gothique laissa libre cours à ses sentiments quant à cette surexposition de déchet humain.

« RAHHHHHH MANONNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!! » hurla-t-elle, faisant sursauter sa camarade.

« Beuh... qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Elle te plaît pas la nouvelle déco ?! » s'étonna Manon devant l'air furibond de son amie.

« Non pas du tout !!!! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enlever tout de suite ces horreurs !!! Et d'ailleurs je vais t'y aider !! » dit-elle en claquant des doigts, supprimant de ce fait toute image des deux jeunes allemands.

« Ça tu vas le regretter amèrement... » murmura Manon, les yeux noirs.

« Ouais c'est ça ! En attendant, la déco c'est moi qui m'en occupe ! » dit Julie en joignant le geste à la parole.

En un claquement de doigt, les murs se recouvrirent de posters de Manson et d'affiches des films Saw. Des instruments de tortures médiévaux se retrouvèrent accrochés au plafond, et les couleurs de la pièce se déclinaient maintenant du noir au rouge sombre et il s'en dégageait une impression glauque.

« AAAARRRGGGGG !!! » s'étrangla Manon, « Non mais tu crois que t'es mieux !! Espèce de cinglé psychopathe ! Vas te faire soigner ! C'est pas comme ça que tu plairas à Remus va !!! Tarée !! » lui lança la jeune fille.

« Et alors tu crois qu'avec tes tendances fleurs bleues et tes minauderies tu vas attirer Sirius peut être ??!! Non mais va chier !!! On croirait que tu sors d'un Walt Disney avec tous tes bon sentiments en bandoulière ! Mère Thérésa ! » hurla Julie en réponse.

Manon essaya alors de calmer la situation, et inspira un grand coup.

« Bon écoutes j'ai une idée qui nous mettra toutes les deux d'accord ! On a qu'à ré agencer le dortoir... On fait apparaître un mur de séparation au milieu du dortoir avec une porte communicante au cas où, et comme ça chacun sa chambre... Et de plus on ajoute une porte donnant sur le couloir comme ça on pourra rentrer chacune directement dans sa chambre, sans passer par la chambre de l'autre ! ... Qu'est ce que t'en dis ? » proposa Manon légèrement inquiète en attendant la réaction de sa camarade.

« ...Ça me va ! ... Et on insonorise les murs !!! Je veux pas entendre du Tokio Hotel à deux heures du matin !! » grogna Julie.

« Bien ! Pas de soucis ! » souffla Manon soulagée, « Bon je mets tout ça en place alors ... » ajouta-t-elle en claquant des doigts.

Les modifications se firent sans encombres, et les deux jeunes filles eurent chacune leur chambre, avec salle de bain privée.

Quelque temps plus tard, Julie vint rejoindre Manon sur son lit.

« Bon alors tu m'as toujours pas raconté ... Comment ça s'est passé avec Sirius ? » demanda joyeusement la gothique.

« Boah...Niveau réaction pas comme je l'aurais voulu je crois... Maintenant il cherche à se venger... » murmura tristement Manon.

« Rohhhhh ... t'en fais pas ! Je suis là ! Si jamais il tente quoi que ce soit j'interviendrais ... sauf si il se met à jouer au même jeu que toi ! » lança Julie en faisant un clin d'oeil à Manon.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Midi vint, et les deux jeunes Moldues descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur déjeuner. Elles s'assirent à la table des Maraudeurs où deux manquaient à l'appel, Remus et Sirius. James et Peter regardaient les deux jeunes filles suspicieusement, sans un mot. Les deux jeunes Moldues se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre pour discuter plus librement, sans crainte d'être écoutée.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Sirius et Remus était tranquillement assis dans la Bibliothèque, ensevelis sous une montagne de livres de Sorts et Enchantements. On n'entendait juste par moment les grognements de Sirius, se plaignant de n'être pas à sa place dans cet endroit, et que les livres il s'en servait juste pour caler l'armoire de sa chambre qui était bancale. Et en écho à ces grognements, on pouvait entendre les soupirs découragés de Remus.

« Écoutes Sirius fais un effort par Merlin !! Il faut absolument qu'on arrête ces deux cyclones humains avant qu'elles ne détruisent tout sur leur passage !! T'as vraiment envie de leur servir de jouet jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?!! » soupira Remus excédé.

« Beuh ... c'est pas si désagréable ... » répondit Sirius, « Mais bon c'est sûr qu'il faudrait pouvoir inverser les rôles !! Renvoyer l'ascenseur à ces allumeuses si j'ai bien compris ce que tu veux dire ! » ajouta précipitamment Sirius devant l'air agacé de son ami.

« Hmmm... tout dépend à ce que tu entends par : renvoyer l'ascenseur... » murmura Remus sceptique.

« Rohhh mais c'est foutrement simple mon Loulou !!! Ces filles ce ne sont que des allumeuses ! Elles t'aguichent mais il n'y a strictement rien derrière ! Elles ont pas le cran de finir le boulot ! Donc le truc c'est de jouer exactement au même jeu qu'elle, sauf que nous en tant qu'homme bien viril qui se respecte après avoir allumer, on éteint !! Tu me suis ?! » exposa Sirius avec un sourire d'illuminé accroché à sa face, qui le rendait légèrement effrayant.

Remus répondit en secouant la tête pour montrer qu'il n'avait strictement rien enregistrer de ce que son bon ami lui avait dis. Ce fut donc au tour de Sirius de soupirer, excédé.

« Tu me désoles mon Mumus !! C'est simple pourtant ! On va se les faire !!! ... T'imprimes là ? » lui dit Sirius comme si il parlait à un attardé mental.

« Uh...QUOIII ????? MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN SIRIUS BLACK !!! » hurla Remus lorsqu'il eu réellement compris le sens de la phrase qui lui était adressé 2 secondes plutôt.

« Ah bah enfin ... j'ai une réaction ... Bon écoutes Remus ! T'es bien gentils mais t'es vraiment trop prude et innocent !! Réagis bon sang ! T'es un homme ou pas !! Tu devrais mater tout ce qui passe sous tes yeux et qui est d'apparence féminine et tu le fais pas. Tu devrais parler de cul sans arrêt comme tout bon mâle, et tu le fais pas ! Tu devrais draguer à mort toutes les filles de Poudlard relativement potables, et tu le fais pas !! ... T'es pas un homme quoi ! ... J'sais pas moi, t'as pas dû avoir de poussé d'hormone à 12 ans comme tous les gars de la Terre... » dit Sirius en s'énervant légèrement face aux manques de réactions masculines de son camarade de chambré.

« ... » fut tout ce que le jeune homme trouva à répondre devant le discours de Sirius.

« Bon ... je prends les choses en main sinon on y sera encore demain !! » s'énerva Sirius en sortant sa baguette magique.

Ce geste sembla ramener Remus à la réalité.

« Eh ho qu'est ce que tu fais avec ta baguette !! J'ai pas confiance !! » dit Remus affolé en se levant de sa chaise.

« Mon cher Remus, je vais faire de toi un dieu vivant, une bête de sexe !! Toutes les filles baveront devant toi !! » murmura Sirius en souriant.

« Euh Patmol j'suis pas sûr que ... » commença Remus avant d'être interrompu par Sirius.

« Pas de mais !! Tu me remercieras plus tard ! » commença le jeune Maraudeur, « En attendant on va faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux ! » continua-t-il en agitant sa baguette devant le visage du Loup-Garou.

D'un coup de baguette, les cheveux de Remus prirent un peu de longueur, et les pointes furent effilées et teintes en noir. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient maintenant au niveau des oreilles, et une mèche de cheveux recouvrait entièrement ses yeux (c'est le style emo gniaaaa !!!) . Un dernier coup de baguette et un piercing apparus à son arcade sourcilière et un dernier sur sa langue. Sirius s'arrêta pour regarder ce que ça avait donné, et il fit une petite moue approbatrice.

« Hmmm ... c'est pas trop mal ... Ne reste plus que les vêtements et j'en aurais finis ! » dit Sirius en retrouvant le sourire.

Il agita une dernière fois sa baguette et les vêtements de l'école devinrent un peu plus décontract. Le pantalon de Remus s'affaissa légèrement, se transformant en baggy, et s'élima sur le devant des cuisses et sur les fesses. Sa cravate se dénoua complètement, retombant mollement sur sa chemise ouverte à moitié rentrée dans son pantalon. Quelques pans étaient sortis, donnant à Remus un air rebelle et séduisant. Puis pour finaliser le tout, il lui fit pousser une légère barbe de 2 jour, complètement son nouveau look de mauvais garçon tout à fais adorable.

Sirius se recula pour juger de l'effet et laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

« Et ben ... un peu plus et tu serais presque aussi canon que moi ! Heureusement que je me suis arrêté avant ... » complimenta-t-il Remus un peu paumé, « Allez viens on retourne dans la Grande Salle maintenant, le repas ne doit pas être encore finis avec un peu de chance ! » finit-il en poussant la porte de la Bibliothèque.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Lorsque les deux Animagus poussèrent la porte de la Grande Salle, un grand silence se fit. Tous les étudiants regardaient Sirius et le « nouveau » Remus. Celui-ci marcha le plus vite possible jusqu'à leur table habituel pour rejoindre James et Peter, trop gêné d'être le centre d'attention de toute la salle.

Lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de Julie il vit que James, Peter et les deux filles le regardaient avec des yeux exorbités. Et Sirius tout content de lui s'assit à côté de Manon, en face de James.

« Alors tout se passe comme vous voulez ? On ne vous a pas trop manqué ? ... » demanda-t-il charmeur à Manon en posant une main sur la cuisse de la jeune Moldue.

Manon réagit aussitôt en enlevant la main de Sirius, et en se levant précipitamment.

« Arrêtes ça tout de suite !!! Ne me touches pas !! » bafouilla Manon, rouge écrevisse.

Julie posa une main rassurante sur le bras de Manon et la força à se rasseoir. Elle vit alors Sirius lancer un clin d'oeil suggestif à Remus, mais n'en comprit pas le sens. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit Remus qui commençait à se rapprocher subrepticement d'elle, elle commença à paniquer, mais ne le montra pas. Remus passa alors son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et se pencha à son oreille.

« Alors beauté, on ne dit plus bonjour ? » murmura-t-il en lui déposant un léger baiser dans le cou.

La jeune gothique réagit immédiatement en levant sa main pour donner une baffe à Remus mais celui-ci attrapa son poignet et l'attira vers lui. Leurs deux visages n'étaient plus séparés que de quelques centimètres.

« J'adore les filles qui ont du caractère ! ... » chuchota-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux avant de la lâcher.

Julie se leva et entraîna Manon avec elle. Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la Grande Salle et se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir. Dès qu'elles furent hors de vue, Sirius et Remus se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« La classe totale mec !!! » dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps en entrechoquant les paumes de leurs mains, sous les regards incompréhensifs de James et Peter.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le grand jeu

Chapitre 6 : Le grand jeu

Les deux jeunes filles couraient dans les couloirs pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles et ces nouveaux « prédateurs » . Elles arrivèrent essoufflées à l'intérieur de leur dortoir et s'assirent sur le premier lit venu. Un grand silence survint, pendant lequel elles échangèrent des regards éloquent.

« Là Manon, on peut dire qu'on est dans la merde ... » conclu Julie.

« ... Plus perspicace que toi tu meurs !! Non mais tu crois pas que c'est de notre faute aussi !! On les a excité au possible et maintenant ils se sont mis en chasse, on est devenus de vulgaires morceaux de viandes à consommer sur place ou à emporter !! » explosa Manon.

« Eh oh ... mollo ... je dirais plutôt qu'on est des morceaux de viande et que eux c'est la moutarde ! » fit Julie toute fière de sa métaphore.

Manon la regarda d'une manière totalement inexpressive, la prenant pour une attardée.

« ... Uhhhh ... tu peux décoder là ... parce que moi et les métaphores alimentaires hein ... » dit Manon sarcastique.

« Eh bien disons que ... d'accord ils se sont mis en chasse, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour battre en retraite, au contraire ... On continuera le même jeu, quoi qu'il arrive ... » murmura Julie avec un air vicieux.

« ...J'ai peur de comprendre ... tu veux dire que ... »

« Exactement !! Si ils ont envie de se faire une ou deux Moldues, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas nous qui allons les en empêcher ! On va même les y aider tiens !! » fit la jeune gothique en finissant dans un rire de dément.

« ...non ... Non ! NON ! NON ! ET NON !!!!!! » hurla Manon, devant la proposition pervers qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Allez, ce serait un bon moyen de s'amuser non ? Et puis ne me dis pas que tu ne fantasmes pas sur Sirius dans son plus simple appareil !! » ironisa Julie.

« ...Hein ? »

« SIRIUS A POIL !!!!! » hurla Julie devant le regard vide de son amie.

« Ah ! ... Quoi mais non !!! Jamais de la vie ! Je ne mange pas de ce pain là moi !! » fit Manon d'un air hautain.

« Moui, c'est bien ce que j'avais remarqué ces derniers temps ... Il était bon Sirius et son Nutella hein ? » se moqua Julie.

Manon ne répondit pas et se retourna pour mieux bouder.

« Rohhhh ... allez lève toi on va passer aux choses sérieuses !! » lui ordonna la jeune gothique.

« Choses sérieuses ? Quelles choses sérieuses ??? ... Rahhh j'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça !! » fit Manon apeurée à l'idée d'entendre les idées de son amie.

Julie entraîna son amie dans sa salle de bain et la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle entreprit ensuite d'ouvrir sa malle à vêtements et d'en vider le contenu consciencieusement par terre.

« Julie on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?... » demanda Manon exaspérée.

« Ben je vais te relooker pour que t'amènes Sirius dans ton lit c'te question tiens ! » lui répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

« ... Oh non non non !! Tu ne me touches pas, et tu ne m'approches pas avec tes fringues de dépravées !! Je ne veux pas ressembler à une fille facile moi !! »

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? ... » demanda Julie suspicieusement en relevant la tête de son tas de vêtements, « De toute façon tu ne discutes pas ! Tiens mets ça !! T'auras l'air un peu moins « la petite maison dans la prairie » comme ça !! » l'interrompit Julie en lui lançant quelques vêtements sur les genoux.

La jeune gothique quitta la pièce, laissant son amie s'habiller.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

« Je ne mettrais jamais ça en dehors de ce dortoir !! »

Elle releva la tête en entendant son amie et la regarda sortir de la salle de bain en souriant. Manon arborait désormais des talons aiguilles noirs, des bas résilles, un mini short noir, et un haut de tulle transparent laissant entrevoir son sous vêtement.

« Absolument parfaite je trouve !! Et tu n'as pas le choix je te rappelle !! » lui lança Julie avec un clin d'oeil.

« Ah oui et toi tu comptes t'habiller comment ? Parce que là tu peux pas faire plus court en matière de jupe !! » remarqua Manon cynique.

« C'est justement pour ça que je ne vais pas en mettre cette fois ! » répondit Julie avec un léger sourire en coin.

« ...Pardon ? »

A ces mots, la jeune gothique claqua des doigts et se retrouva en sous vêtements noirs en dentelle et en botte en cuir dans le dortoir.

« Uhhh ... Julie, tu sais que d'habitude je te fais confiance, mais là tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu trop déshabillé pour sortir ??... » murmura Manon choquée.

« Uh .. voui tu as raison, je vais rajouter quelque chose ! » dit elle face au soupir soulagé de son amie.

La jeune fille attacha un ruban de soie noire en haut de sa cuisse droite et y glissa sa fidèle cravache. Elle se regarda dans la glace et sourit, contente du résultat.

« Oui, tu avais raison, c'est beaucoup mieux plus habillée !! Bon et bien on est prête je crois, on peut y aller !! »

« Euh aller où ?? » demanda prudemment Manon.

« Ben dans la Salle Commune qu'est ce que tu crois !! » soupira Julie.

« Je me disais aussi... » se résigna son amie.

Les deux jeunes Moldues ouvrirent la porte de leur dortoir et sortirent dans le couloir, prête à sortir le grand jeu. Elles rencontrèrent peu de monde sur leur chemin, mais les quelques sorciers qui les croisaient restaient plantés au beau milieu de leurs actions, la bouche grande ouverte ; que Julie s'amusait à refermer à l'aide de sa cravache.

Arrivées devant la porte de la Salle Commune, elles respirèrent un grand coup puis poussèrent la porte. Un grand silence accueillit leur entrée. Même Sirius et Remus assis chacun dans un fauteuil restaient bouche bée. James et Peter quant à eux avaient tout bonnement renoncé à comprendre la situation qui se déroulait depuis quelques jours sous leurs yeux.

Les deux jeunes filles avancèrent chacune en ondulant des hanches vers leurs proies respectives.

Julie s'avança avec une lueur féroce vers Remus qui arborait maintenant un air amusé et une moue approbatrice. Elle monta sur la table face au fauteuil de son cher et tendre et claqua des doigts. Une musique se fit entendre. Elle commença alors à se déhancher de façon très suggestive et entreprit de chanter.

« Remus, Remus

Oh ! Tiens-le bien

Baisers salés salis

Tombés le long du lit de l'inédit

Il aime à la folie

Au ralenti je soulève les interdits

Oh !

Remus, Remus

Oh ! tiens-le bien

Affolé affolant

Il glisse comme un gant

Pas de limite au goût de l'after beat

Reste allongé je vais te rallumer

Aïe

Remus.

Remus, Remus, Remus

Oh ! tiens-le bien

Alléché, mal léché

Accolés tout collés

Très alanguie, je me sens étourdie

Toute alourdie, mais

Un très grand appétit

Oh !

Remus, Remus, Remus

Oh ! tiens-le bien

Délassé, délaissé, enlacé, élancé

Si je te mords et encore et encore

Quand dans le dos

Je souffle le mot :

Oh ! Remus. »

N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et la fit s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il prit son menton entre ses mains et rapprocha son lèvres assoiffées de celles de la jeune gothique. Ils partagèrent un long et profond baiser qui fut rompu par manque de souffle. Remus regarda avec sa fierté de mâle tout neuf, sa première copine « officielle » .

« Ça te dirait que je reparte en apnée ? » lui demanda-t-il aguicheur.

« Quand tu veux beau brun !! » lui répondit la jeune fille.

« Tiens, on est pas les seuls à s'amuser à ce que je vois !! » dit il amusé en regardant son compagnon.

Manon avait décidé de la jouer romantique malgré son accoutrement. D'un claquement de doigt elle s'était fais léviter, elle ainsi que Sirius. Et on pouvait les voir danser un slow à plus de 3

mètres de hauteur. Sirius ne souscrivait bien évidemment pas la position traditionnelle des mains dans un slow. Ses mains n'étaient pas dans le dos de la jeune fille, mais bien agrippées sur le postérieur de Manon. Et ceci de peur de tomber sûrement... Lorsque leur musique s'arrêta, Sirius ne changea pas la position de ses mains, mais lorsque Manon releva la tête, il en profita pour l'embrasser, chose qu'elle ne refusa pas (on s'en serait douté !) . Sirius essaya d'approfondir le baiser et de remonter par la même occasion une de ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Mais il fut bien vite arrêté par quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

Le son d'une baffe résonna dans toute la Salle Commune, suivis très vite de la chute du pauvre Sirius sur le sol de la Salle. Julie leva la tête et vit avec amusement son amie rouge de colère et hurler sur Sirius du haut de ses trois mètres.

« LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU VOUDRAS FAIRE DES SALOPERIES TU ME PREVIENS ESPECE DE PERVERS DÉPRAVÉ !!! EN ATTENDANT T'AS INTÉRÊT DE REPRENDRE TRÈS VITE TES ESPRITS PARCE QUE JE T'ATTENDS DANS MON DORTOIR ! ET GARE À TOI SI J'AI À ATTENDRE TROP LONGTEMPS !!! » hurla-t-elle avant de calquer des doigts et de disparaître.

Sirius se releva tout étourdi, il reprit cependant rapidement ses esprits et se mit à courir en direction du dortoir de sa dulcinée. Remus amusé, se tourna vers la jeune Moldue toujours assise sur lui.

« Et dans tout ça qu'est ce qu'on fait nous ? » demanda-t-il l'air enjôleur.

« La même chose qu'eux tiens !! » lui répondit Julie en lui mordillant les lèvres.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Dénouement

_**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

**Ndla : **Et oui enfin !!!!!!!!! Mais finalement ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre ! XD Il ne manque plus que l'epilogue maintenant ! Courage, patience !! La suite arrive ! :D

**Disclaimer : **Comme toujours les maraudeurs sont a JK Rowling !

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

**Chapitre 7 : Dénouement**

Sirius arriva essoufflé devant le dortoir de la jeune Moldue. Il s'accouda un instant au mur pour régulariser son rythme cardiaque et se recomposa un visage assuré.

Il n'eut pas à frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle même, livrant passage à une Manon furibonde.

_ « J'avais dis quoi ??!! » dit-elle froidement.

_ « Heu désolé ma crotte, il y avait des embouteillages sur la route... les sorties de bureau, ce genre de truc quoi ! » lui répondit-il en lui décochant un sourire émail diamant.

La jeune fille ne put réprimer un sourire, et l'invita finalement à rentrer. Sirius fit le tour du propriétaire et haussa un sourcil, perplexe, devant la déco exhaustive des murs et du plafond (l'auteur tient à préciser que Tokio Hotel bien que mondialement célèbre, ne l'est pas encore dans le monde magique ) . Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par une toux discrète.

_ « Hum, Sirius ? Et si on commençait ce pour quoi tu es là ? » _* intense rougissement *_

_*sourire de vainqueur *_

_ « Et pourquoi suis-je là selon toi ? » demanda-t'il charmeur.

_ « Ben pour regarder Titanic avec moi ... tu veux bien hein ? »

_ « Heuuu ... c'est quoi Tita Nique ? » demanda-t'il interloqué. _* Pensée : Merlin ! C'était pas dans mes plans ça !! Manquait plus que ça ... une orgie avec ce Tita ... Oh l'angoisse ! *_

_ « C'est un super film moldu ! Tu vas voir c'est trop mignon ! Et puis c'est l'archétype parfait de la vie moldue ! Comme ça tu verras comment je vis... » dit-elle enjôleuse.

_ « Euhh bah c'est à dire que .. » bafouilla-t'il, rassuré quant à la teneur du fameux Tita Nique.

_ « Steuuplééééééé...... » supplia la jeune fille.

_ « Euh bon bon d'accord .. » céda-t'il, bien que légèrement embêté d'être contrarié dans ses plans.

_ « Trop bien ! Merci, merci, merci !! » explosa Manon en se pendant au cou du jeune homme.

Elle le prit par la main et le fit s'asseoir sur un canapé devant la télé qu'elle avait fais apparaître. Sirius ronchonna et bailla durant une bonne moitié du film. Mais quand il vit Rose allongée sur une banquette, complètement nue (Rose pas la banquette) , et Jack en train de la dessiner (toujours Rose et toujours pas la banquette) , il se redressa intéressé.

Lorsqu'une heure plus tard, il vit : « The End » inscris sur la boîte noire, il se leva d'un bond et lança tout content :

_ « Allez, maintenant... à poil !!! »

_ « Pardon ... » répondit Manon outrée, en se levant précipitamment.

_ « Oh allez !! Fais pas ta donzelle effarouchée ! Si tu m'as montré ce film c'est que tu voulais que j'ai des réactions un peu plus moldues non ? Alors je fais comme Jack ! Je vais te dessiner toute nue ! » lança Sirius tout fière de son raisonnement.

_ « Mais t'es complètement décalqué !!! Pervers libidineux !!! Ne m'approches pas ! Ne me suis pas ! » cria Manon hystérique, avant de claquer des doigts et de se volatiliser.

_ « Oh galère .... » souffla le beau brun, en passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

_ « JUUUULIEEEEEEEE !!! JUUUULIEEEEEE !!!!! »

La jeune moldue couru comme une dératée jusqu'au dortoir de sa congénère et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

_ « JUUUL ..... oh pardon ! Oh mon dieu !! Je suis vraiment désolée ! »

_ « Refermes cette porte immédiatement !!! Et oublis instantanément ce que tu viens de voir si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un lavage de cerveau !!! Et on frappe avant d'entreeeeeer !!!!!!!! » hurla Julie rouge de colère (les puristes peuvent remplacer « colère » par « intense effort d'ordre sexuel » )

_ « Oh trésor excuses moi !! Je ne pensais vraiment pas te surprendre dans une position compromettante ... » balbutia son amie honteuse et un peu choquée.

_ « Rien à foutre !!! »

_ « Ah bah si si, là en l'occurrence on en a à foutre ! » répondit Remus en s'insinuant dans la conversation.

_ « Oh toi la ferme ! »

_ « Euhhh s'il vous plaît ?? Visuellement parlant vous avez assez étalé votre vie sexuelle en ne fermant pas la porte à clé, alors si vous pouviez aussi éviter de l'étaler d'une manière plus sonore ça m'arrangerais. Je tiens à préserver l'innocence de mon système auditif, le visuel étant maintenant complètement impur ! »

_ « Manon si tu ne t'en vas pas immédiatement ou si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu es venu foutre ici ... »

_ « Ah oui, parce que là on est déjà deux hein !! » renchéri Rémus hilare.

_ « Remuuuuuus...... » souffla Julie.

_ « Euh non mais c'est juste que Sirius veut me dessiner en tenue d'Eve, et je trouve ça vraiment dégradant et pervers ! Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse d'après toi ?? » débita Manon anxieuse.

_ « Oh mais fous lui une autre baffe et qu'on en finisse !!! Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, on aimerait continuer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

_ « Pardon ? »

_ « BAISER !!! JE VEUX BAISER EN PAIX !!!! »

_ « Oh oui d'accord trésor !!! Je vous laisse ! » répondit Manon tout sourire d'avoir eu sa réponse.

La jeune fille enleva sa main de la clenche du dortoir et se retourna, pour se retrouver nez à nez à ....

_ « Sirius ??? Oh ... Euh ... Désolée ! » **BAAFFF !!**

Le bruit de la baffe résonna longtemps dans le couloir en pierre du château. Sirius se frotta la joue, rougie par le coup.

_ « Mais t'es folle ? Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? On pouvait pas en discuter plutôt non ? J'en ai marre moi de tes constipations émotionnelles !! » bougonna le beau brun, tout chamboulé par sa deuxième baffe de la soirée.

_ « Mais j'y suis pour rien, c'est Julie qui m'a dis de te filer une baffe !! » avoua la jeune moldue toute gênée.

_ « Julie ? .... J'ai toujours dis qu'elle était pas net !! Elle est où ? Que je lui dise deux mots !! » fulmina Sirius.

_ « Dans son dortoir, mais... »

_ « Parfait ! » conclu-t'il en posant sa main sur la clenche de la porte qu'essayait de cacher Manon.

Il ouvrit la porte mais s'arrêta bien vite dans son élan, figé de stupeur. _* Euhhhh .... Mumus ? Alors là j'hallucine ... Remus m'a devancé et l'a fais avant moi ! Fais chier !! Note à moi même : le démonter quand il sera sortis d'ici !! ... *_

_ « LA POOOOORTEEEE !!! »

Sirius tourna lentement la tête vers Manon, avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

_ « Dis moi, t'es sûr que ton film c'était l'archétype parfait de la vie moldue ? Parce que là ils sont pas du tout en train de faire ce qu'on avait prévu au programme ... » ronchonna le beau brun en adoptant une adorable moue vexée.

_**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

_(Point de vue de Manon)_

J'étais assise sur mon lit en feuilletant One lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de ma chambre. Je me suis ruée sur la porte. Debout sur le paillasson, un grand bouquet de roses rouges dans les bras, Sirius arborait ce petit sourire en coin qui me fait chavirer le coeur.

_ « Bonsoir » me dit-il en baissant les yeux sur les fleurs. « J'ai bien peur qu'elles ne soient plus de toute première fraîcheur, me dit-il. J'ai été les chercher dans le Parc, ce qui a partiellement déplu au Saule Cogneur ... »

_ « Oh Sirius... Elles sont superbes, juste un peu fatiguées. Je vais les mettre dans l'eau .. »

Au lieu de se jeter sur moi pour me bécoter, il m'a passé le bouquet et m'a suivie dans le salon ; j'ai dégoté une paire de ciseaux et je me suis mise à découper le cellophane et à raccourcir les tiges.

_ « Il y a de la bière dans le mini frigo de Julie si tu veux. » ai-je dis par dessus mon épaule.

_ « Ce n'est pas de refus. »

J'ai entendu le bruit de la porte du frigo, le petit pschiit quand il a décapsulé la canette, mais pas de bruits de déglutition.

_ « Si tu n'as pas mangé on pourrait se faire un truc sympa ? » me dit-il.

_ « Oui d'accord ! » _Snip, snip._ Je sentais ses yeux sur moi, sans arrêt. Il a soufflé tout doucement sur ma nuque.

_ « Tu as très faim ? » me demanda-t'il l'air de rien.

J'avais surtout les genoux en compote. « Pas trop, non. » _Snip, snip._ « Tu sais elles vont relever la tête. Elles ont juste un peu soif. Et toi, tu as faim ? »

_ « Une faim de loup... »

Comme je continuais mon travail, il a posé ses mains sur ma taille et effleuré mes cheveux du bout des lèvres. Dieu comme c'était agréable ! Tellement agréable, tellement excitant que j'avais envie de faire durer, durer...

_ « Je devrais pouvoir te trouver un paquet de biscuits apéritifs. »

Il était si près de moi que je l'ai senti vibrer d'un rire contenu. Ses lèvres balayaient toujours ma nuque.

_ « Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de gâteaux apéritifs... » susurra-t'il à mon oreille.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à continuer de m'occuper du bouquet. « Du pain et du nutella alors ? »

De nouveau la vibration, si agréable, dans mon dos. « C'est tout ce que tu as à m'offrir ? »

_ « Si tu peux attendre que j'aie terminé avec ces fleurs, ai-je dit, la voix chevrotante, je devrais pouvoir t'offrir quelque chose de plus substantiel... »

_ « Je savais bien que j'aurais dû laisser ces roses au Saule Cogneur. » Ses doigts ont glissé très légèrement le long de mes côtes, puis sur mes seins, traçant des cercles dessus, redescendant.

_ « Oh là là ! Tu es sûr que tu vas pouvoir attendre ? »

_ « Je n'en mettrais pas ma main au feu. Je risque fort de me conduire en invité mal élevé, et de me servir tout seul... »

Ses mains ont effleuré mon dos, elles ont remonté sous ma tunique jusqu'à l'agrafe de mon soutien gorge, qu'il a fait sauter d'un doigt de maître, en murmurant : « Vas tu laisser ces fichues roses, oui ou non ? »

Plus je reculais l'instant, plus délicieuse était l'attente. « Il faut juste que je les mette dans l'eau. Mais sers toi, je suis à toi dans une seconde... »

De nouveau, son rire chaud, silencieux. « Voyons s'il y a moyen d'accélérer les choses... »

D'un toucher délicat et magistral, ses mains se sont avancées, remontant le long de mes côtes, traçant des cercles sur mes seins désormais nus. Jamais préliminaires ne m'avaient fait un tel effet. Abandonnant les roses, je me suis retournée et je me suis jetée sur lui avec un appétit vorace. Le genre de baiser qui mène à ce qu'on s'arrache nos vêtements et à ce qu'on s'accouple comme des bêtes en moins de deux minutes. Nos bouches collées par une sorte de succion folle, nous nous arrachions nos vêtements tant bien que mal, manquant tomber en défaisant les boutons et en essayant de nous débarrasser de nos chaussures et de nos pantalons. Je nous revois riant, lui me tenant pendant que, sautant sur un pied, j'enlevais mon pantalon comme je pouvais, alors qu'il m'aidait à enlever ma culotte.

Nous ne sommes jamais arrivés jusqu'à mon lit immaculé. Si vous êtes du genre maniaque de l'hygiène qui se balade en permanence un flacon d'eau de javel à la main, sautez le paragraphe suivant. Je ne suis jamais arrivée à me débarrasser de ma tunique non plus ; elle est restée coincée autour de mes épaules, à moitié enroulée dans mon soutien gorge ; quant à lui, il a gardé sa chemise déboutonnée. C'était bien le cadet de nos soucis. Épinglés contre le mur, le principal à l'air, nous essayions de lier plus ample connaissance, ce qui n'était pas facile vu notre différence de taille. Il a résolu le problème en me soulevant sous les fesses et en me déposant sur une mini commode. J'avoue, j'aime bien quand un homme a une musculature adaptée à ce genre de cabriole.

La commode semblait conçue sur mesure. C'est ainsi, mes jambes enroulées autour de lui, que nous avons réussi à effectuer la connexion, et je me souviens avoir eu l'impression que mon coeur s'arrêtait de battre dans l'extase. Je dois avouer que ça n'a pas durer très longtemps : il avait à peine commencé à bouger que j'ai su qu'il serait inutile d'espérer faire durer. Peu importe, parfois un petit coup vite fait sur une commode fait parfaitement l'affaire. Plus tard, il m'a avoué avoir pensé « Heureusement », car lui aussi aurait été incapable de tenir.

Nous sommes restés une minute enlacés en attendant que nos coeurs se calment. Je sens encore ses bras autour de moi, et sa peau contre la mienne, humide, échauffée. J'aurais aimé pouvoir raconter à Julie que nous avons échangé des murmures doux et tout ça, mais je ne peux décidément pas faire confiance à mon corps pour coopérer avec mes humeurs « fleurs bleues ». J'ai eu un énorme borborygme, qui a secoué Sirius d'un rire style chocolat fondu.

_ « Encore faim ? » a-t'il dit avec son éternel sourire en coin.

_ « C'est ça le problème du fast-food chéri ! »


End file.
